


3:58 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell wasn't worried when a giant ladybug appeared by Smallville trees.
Kudos: 1





	3:58 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell wasn't worried when a giant ladybug appeared by Smallville trees and wandered before he remembered it remained good luck.

THE END


End file.
